Outtakes for The Dress
by Redtini
Summary: Outtakes from the fic The Dress. A/H. Rated M for Lemons, Language and everything in-between. Romance/Drama/Angst/and everything else.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake One<strong>

He brushed his body behind mine. I loved the way he smelled. I inhaled and held it for as long as I could. When his lips grazed the side of my ear and he whispered, "I can smell your need for me." I exhaled.

I leaned into him, brushing against his stubbled jaw as my mouth hung slightly opened. My tongue instantly moistened my lips, as I breathed out, "They're waiting, Cullen."

He kissed my cheek as he stepped up to the podium and said. "Let's give my beautiful wife another round of applause. She will be taking time off, after today, to prepare for our new family addition."

I turned around and arched a brow at my husband as I plastered on a fake smile. The ass wanted me to take my maternity leave before the baby was born, but we were in the middle of year-end. He knew he couldn't keep me from this stockholder's meeting and sadly he thought making an official announcement would force my hand. "I'll be back before you know it," I stressed before turning off my mic. Edward had glared in my direction before he began his presentation.

-TD-

Edward and I stayed around answering questions and mingled during the cocktail social. I could feel his eyes on me. Watching. Waiting, for any signs of distress. My due date was in five days, and he was on edge.

I thought I was supposed to be the nester, yet the man has overseen every detail. Nothing had been left to chance. The company helicopter was officially unavailable to anyone except us; for our use until the baby came. A precaution that Edward felt was needed due to the city's traffic gridlock. The hospital that he sat on the board of had my suite already prepped and ready. I even had one of our security officers with me at all times. When I asked Edward, "Why not a doctor?" He actually considered it.

To say the least, my husband was over zealous. Strange for such a calm and collected CEO. The baby was something he couldn't one hundred percent plan for. Which, I believe, with all of his planning showed exactly how out of control he felt.

I couldn't blame him. I was a nervous wreck. Then, when we started going to birthing classes and speaking to other couples, my anxiety grew. How could I be a good mother? Edward practically did everything. He wanted to be involved and it kept him busy, but speaking to the other mothers made me feel as if something was wrong with me.

Granted, I knew many successful business women with children. I wasn't a woman who judged if the nanny was practically raising the kids, but I at least _hoped_ to be able to bond with my child. I wasn't kidding when I said I would be back soon. There was an annual leadership meeting planned before I became pregnant. Edward insisted I had the other executives address my sessions, but it was a tough year for us, and they needed to hear from their leader. I had spent the first-year chopping and tightening costs and the second trying to repair the damage to morale. It was a crucial time, and they needed to know their leader was behind them. Making these calls for the sustainability of our company's future. Not just for them, but for my family and their families.

Edward was only focused on _his_ family, and that meant me taking time off. I promised him that I would only take part in the leadership meeting and then go back on leave. But, we both knew that would be hard to do.

-TD-

As I made small talk with the people flipping the bill, my skin tingled from the blaze of my husband's stare. He looked hungry. This only made me wetter. My nipples pushed against the lace fabric of my bra while my ample breasts spilled out of my V-neck dress. I watched as he perused down my body. He examined my stilettos as his eyes inched up my legs, slowly moved upwards, and finally lingered around my breasts before he made eye contact. Staring, as the intensity grew thicker. My chest started to fall heavily as my breath sped up. The man was still breathtaking. _That _would never change.

The way he looked in his gray suit...I loved his hair longer, but the short cut and stubbled beard...mmmm. He never would have come unshaven to a meeting such as this. But this morning, when I told him how much I loved the sensation from his stubble on my sex as he licked me dry, my wish was his command. He made an appointment later, for me to feel it again between my thighs before continuing where we left off. That would be orgasm number three.

The first was when he laid there this morning allowing me to rub against his junk; violating every inch of him as I got myself off. Pushing in to the hilt as he slowly and gently came to his own relief. The second was when he dropped to his knees in the shower, sitting me down on the bench, spreading me open before he feasted on my very sensitive sex.

I could admit I was a needy and very horny pregnant woman, but Edward wasn't complaining...much. Between my tender breasts, and always swollen clit, I couldn't help it. My skin was even sensitive. The wind blowing between my legs under my dress could have caused me to come, but I preferred coming from Edward's hands...cock...mouth. Hell, I could from his nose that was now dragging up my neck. "I think we need to get you home, Isabella." I wanted to say, yes master, but I just nodded as he led us out.

-TD-

"Fuck, Edward!"

"I forbid you to go!" he yelled as he buttoned up his shirt.

I slammed my brush down, turned around from my vanity desk, and narrowed my eyes. "You forbid me? Who the hell—"

"Your husband. That's my child you're carrying." He pointed.

"Maybe not..."

"Don't fucking joke..." he hissed, before walking in front of me. "Look, damn! It's not fucking good to be arguing and your ass knows it."

"Then stop arguing with me."

I could tell he was trying to hold it all in. He had taken a deep breath before he said, "All I want you to do is let someone else deal with finding it. I'll bring the entire file cabinet here if you want, and you can supervise, but you aren't going anywhere."

I needed to finish up the figures to give to finance so they could finish the audits. It was imperative that it was done, and I was missing one of my last files. It was a file that no one seemed to be able to find, not even Edward. It was located in archives and I needed to refer to it. Archives were the final resting place for all our past dated files.

When we first merged, we had planned to have all of our files scanned, yet it took time to organize it all. When Esme started to call foul play, thanks to her son's comment, we decided to hold off until she found what she was looking for.

_Which never happened_.

Edward claimed that the files she had been looking for might have gotten mixed in with others. It was only when I needed to place something in our safe at home that I saw the missing files that Esme was looking for.

I burned them.

When Edward came in asking me why I had the fireplace on in the middle of August, I said I was cold. At that time; he assumed it was pregnancy hormones. Edward was known to "hold" things for later use. Me, on the other hand, bury or burn it was my motto; never to come up again.

"Edward, all of this time you're wasting arguing with me, I could have been there and back by now. It will take no time; I know exactly where it is." He raised a brow. "Well, there are exactly a few places it could be." I grinned and stood to kiss him. "Besides, you need to be at the board meeting. Who's going to look out for my best interest?" We both sat on the other's board. "Go, and when you get home, maybe a movie? And some snuggling?" I wiggled my eyebrows, wrapping my arms around his neck, as I pressed my body against his.

I could see the torment back and forth behind his eyes as he thought of something to stop me from going. I was now a week overdue, and walking would be good. Even though, it would be from the car to the office files. At least I was moving. Edward insisted I take it easy. I was bored out of my mind and work seemed to mask the fact that I was ready for this little sweet pea to come out. Every hour that ticked passed only made me more anxious. Edward, even more so. Even though at times I felt too posh to push, I decided on natural childbirth. That was before our stubborn pea decided to overstay their welcome. We made an appointment to have a C-section. Natural or not, this baby was getting booted out.

-TD-

I kept hiccuping and had the worst gas ever, but I wanted that chili dog. I had the driver stop and grabbed one from a cart. As soon as I entered the building Harold was there to escort me to the basement where we kept all the archived files. I made a note to have the place cleaned and reorganized. It was a mess. More so with trying to find my missing file. I also made a note to chew Edward's ass out for making such a mess.

My phone rang. "I was just thinking about you?"

"Is that so? Was it something dirty? My cock in that mouth of yours perhaps?"

"The way you left this place, said cock won't be attended to until you clean this mess up, jackass! Now I understand why you didn't want me down here. The place is a mess and not how it was the last time I was here."

"That wasn't me." Stated innocently.

"You and I both know it was. Eric and Angela would have cleaned up after themselves, like adults."

"Exactly, I have Eric to clean up. Call him; he'll get right on that. Did you find the file?"

I looked around the piles of mess and shook my head in disbelief. "How can I find anything in here? It's going to be a while."

"Have Harold lift for you." I didn't say anything. "Isabella." He said sternly. "Fuck! You're by yourself? I'm calling him now! Is he fucking crazy to leave you by yourself?"

By the sounds he was making, I knew Edward would never let me out of the house again, until the baby was born. "I'm fine. I wanted to look in peace without having someone standing over me." I heard him place another call asking for security. "Edward, don't you dare! I'll just send them back as well. I'm fine. The longer I stand here discussing the matter, the longer it will take for me to get out of here."

"Why are you so damn stubborn?"

"It's in my nature. Goodbye, Edward."

I hung up before he could protest. I turned back to the pile.

-TD-

The chili was really kicking back. My heartburn was getting worse, and the baby obviously didn't like it. My little pea was moving around more than normal, and the pressure was making me have to go to the bathroom.

"Why are you such a stubborn fucker, Ms. Swan?"

His voice made me jump. "I'm Ms. Swan now? And damn, Edward! Why would you scare me like that?"

He quickly walked over. "Are you alright?"

I took a few breaths. "You—ugh!"

"Baby, what's wrong?" His hand went straight to my belly.

"I really need to use the bathroom."

"I'll take you—"

"Hell no. Sorry, but the last thing I'm going to do is sit on the toilet while you watch. Sick fuc—aaahhh!"

"I'm calling the doctor!"

"Not necessary. I ate a chili dog; it's not setting well with me. I just need to use the—" And that's when it happened. At first, I thought I had peed, but knew I hadn't. The pool of water around me made Edward go into shock as we both stared at the other wide-eyed and mouths open. "Fuck!" That's when the heartburn became stronger.

He instantly grabbed me, "Breathe baby."

I puffed a few breaths out. "I'm breathing."

Then, he started barking orders into his cell. "It's time! In the basement. Yes, in the building!"

The pain started to intensify, but now I felt what were like cramps but magnified one hundred percent. "Fuuucckk! This is what it feels like!" I started hitting Edward's chest. "If I make it through this, I'm going to kill you!" He stared at me with that smirk. For the first time, I wanted to slap it off his face. "Are you kidding me...aaahhh. Geezahhoohh!"

"Breathe baby!"

"You fucking breathe! Get it out now!"

Edward started yelling into his cell. "Where are you?"

"We're here sir!" We both turned toward Eric, who came with a team of people.

"Get Bella to the hospital, now!"

A swarm of men surrounded me. One lifted me up and placed me into a wheelchair. All I could do was pant and pray that this would be over soon. "Who the hell said this was the joy of motherhood! Shit!" I yelled out.

"You're doing fine, Baby."

"Easy for you to say!" I grabbed a hold of Edward's shirt. "You better pray that this is a quick delivery or you're never touching me again!"

-TD-

I panted and breathed, while Edward coached me, trying to find my happy place.

When we arrived at the hospital, and found out that I had been in labor for the entire day, I thought Edward was going to lose it. Those symptoms I was having were related to labor. He was so red, the nurse had to take his blood pressure. If it weren't for me being in labor, I swear the man would have taken me home and spanked me. Normally, I might have played along with that, but that was the kind of stuff that had gotten us into this in the first place. There was no way I would ever tell my child he or she was happily conceived while daddy had mommy tied up refusing to let her come. I'm going to go with the bee's pollinating the pretty flowers story.

My happy place finally came when the doctor gave me an epidural. As much as I had wanted to do this naturally, that wasn't going to be happening that day.

Edward finally calmed down the minute I took his hand. I could tell he was upset with me, but a person was about to rip through my favorite body part, he could fuck off. And I told him so. Yes, I should have stayed at home, and yes, he might have been right, but I can't go back in time and redo my decisions. He kissed my forehead, before placing a cold, wet compress over it. "You really need to work on taking better care of yourself. I'm concerned not because I'm controlling—" I cocked a brow at him. "Because I love you, and you two mean the world to me." I kissed him.

-TD-

We didn't have to wait long for the baby to arrive. This was great for the staff in general. Edward was driving everyone crazy. Me, all was right with the world. The medicine had really done its work. There was still discomfort, but Edward barking orders around didn't faze me. I loved how concerned he was. Any slight discomfort and he was on it. I wasn't even sure if one lady was a masseuse or a nurse that he had found. But she rubbed the knots out of my shoulders when I said I was in pain there while Edward rubbed my feet. At first, I thought maybe being pregnant wasn't as bad as it had been. Besides the three months of nausea, the aches and pains of a squirmy baby, and the fact that I had gained twenty pounds outside of baby weight, I could do it again.

But as always those thoughts quickly vanished when I felt the need to push. It also didn't help being in stirrups while strangers stared at my privates. My robe was barely holding on at the top, and I swear Edward—" Are you looking at my breasts?"

Edward smiled at me as he placed his head on top of mine. "Focus baby, you're doing so well."

"Mrs. Cullen. A few more pushes." The doctor said.

I shook my head, I was exhausted. Couldn't they go in and get the baby?

"You're doing so well, Bella. Let's breathe and then push, okay?"

I stared into Edward's eyes and began to breathe and push until I heard the doctor say, "Great job, here's the head." Edward squeezed the hand he was holding tighter as he leaned over to see. "One more big push."

I grunted and pushed until I felt as if everything came out of me at once. Immediately, I held my breath. I stared at the tiny bundle in the doctor's hand until I heard what sounded like a giggle and then the most beautiful sound in the world. We each let go of our breaths, and I looked over at Edward who was apparently holding his as well.

"It's a girl. Congratulations," he said before handing our baby to the nurse. Tears instantly flowed out as Edward hugged me. We stared into the other's eyes until the nurse came over with our baby girl. We both decided to wait to find out what we would be having until the birth.

The moment she was placed on my chest, nothing described the feeling of unconditional love that I had for my daughter; our daughter. Edward kept whispering thank you in my ear as we both stared at the beauty in front of us. She was perfect.

-TD-

As our family stood around fighting over who was going to hold her next, I couldn't help but think of my mother and for some reason felt comforted that she would be looking over her. An indescribable sense of peace came over me. I never wanted to forget just how I felt at that moment.

As I lay there, I watched Edward lift up our child, and the look on his face could have mirrored mine. The moment her little hand wrapped around his pinky finger he was hooked. He looked over at me amazed and in awe by her.

When my dad asked if we thought of a name yet, Edward huffed, and I laughed. "Yeah. Sierra."

"That's pretty," Sue added.

"Ask Isabella how we came up with it." Edward added.

"Oh, oh." Alice chuckled. "What happened?"

I had to go back to the beginning of our day, explaining everything that had occurred. When I said my water broke when I was looking for the Sierra Leon hotel file that was the last thing I could clearly remember before the horrific pain occurred. When I came out from under the drugs, for some reason I blurted out, "Sierra, I know where you are!" Edward shook his head and told the nurse, Sierra it is.

**********TD************

Thanks to EdwardsFirstKiss for beta'ing.

Thanks to all that voted for this outtake over at Redtini's Fictions page on FB. Hope you enjoyed getting a glimpse of the pregnancy. More should be coming.

Cheers,

Redtini


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

Big thank you to EdwardsFirstKiss for beta'ing this.

* * *

><p><strong>The Dress Outtake Two<strong>

"You're upset."

"Cullen, I'm not upset."

"I know you Isabella, and I know that look."

I took a sip of my wine and stared into his dark green eyes. "Why would I care if you slept with her. I knew you were a manwhore when I met you."

"It was a long time ago."

"I know." I snapped.

He stared at me. I had no right to be upset. We both had other lovers before the other. It's just the thought of someone else...I wasn't sure what had gotten into me. Oh, yeah...we were having a romantic dinner and then she came.

-TD-

"Eddie, is that you? Of course, it is. Who could forget a face like that?" She said walking up to us.

Edward stood up to shake her hand, yet she grabbed him into a tight hug. "Lisa, what a surprise."

She stood as tall as him. "A pleasant one I hope."

What the hell, I thought. Edward's eyes turned toward mine. "This is my fiancée, Isabella Swan. Soon to be Cullen the end of this week." He winked at me.

"You're getting married? I'm shocked."

"Why is that?" I asked.

She looked down at me, as if she remembered I was in the room. "Oh, sorry. Congratulations. I just thought Eddie would be a bachelor for life."

"Nope, I have the ring to prove it," I said snarkily, while I eyed Edward. "How do you two know each other?"

"Oh, well ummm," she said flushed. As if she remembered something, then I saw that gleam in her eye. "Eddie and I used to date."

"I see." I said taking a sip of my wine.

"Lisa used to work for us, Bella," he said nonchalantly.

"Why am I not surprised." I countered.

"I was his assistant." Lisa added.

I chuckled. "Of course you were."

Edward narrowed his eyes at me. "We don't want to keep you," he said to her curtly.

"It was great seeing you again. Nice meeting you."

I nodded as she lingered a bit too long staring at my fiancé before walking away.

-TD-

I placed my earrings on the vanity table as I went to wash my face. As I toweled off, I looked up at Edward's reflection in the mirror. We stared at each other before he asked, "Did I do something that I'm not aware of?"

I shook my head, then turned around. "It's nothing you did." I stared a bit more into his eyes and then placed a kiss on his lips. He pulled me in tightly, relieved. Before the kiss could deepen, I placed my forehead on his chest. "I know you had a very _active_ life before us. You showed me first hand."

His arms tightened. He knew exactly what I was referring too. "What happened in the elevator that night was a mistake. I was only trying to see if my hypothesis was true."

I looked up. "I'm curious to find out what making out with another woman in front of me would prove." I sneered.

"You made it perfectly clear that you wanted nothing to do with me when you found out who I was. Yet, there was something in your eyes," he said as his thumb swept over my lips. "I needed to make sure."

"You know I hated you even more after that little scene in the elevator."

"Yet, the jealousy in your eyes proved to me that I had a chance."

"That was a risky move. It could have backfired."

He smirked. "It didn't. I seemed to have gotten the girl."

He started to lean in for a kiss. "It seems that you always get the girl," I said, and he stopped hovering over my lips.

"Are you having cold feet?"

I looked away. I knew I loved him. I wasn't even sure why we were still discussing this. Why I was still annoyed? My feet weren't cold. They had been a few times, but not now. We were getting married in two days.

Edward stepped back, his fingers nervously gliding through his hair. "You're having second thoughts."

"Never!" I said with conviction. "I love you."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know...I've been overly sensitive I think. Maybe it's all the preparations. I don't know."

"Do you want to say the hell with it and elope?"

I smiled. "Forget the fact that my father would be upset. Sue would kill us."

He grinned back. "Not much scares me, but that thought did." We both laughed.

"She loves you," I added.

He grabbed hold of me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "She loves you as well. _I_ love you." He said as he kissed my nose. "It will all work out. Make the wedding planner work, baby. We're paying him enough."

"We better get to sleep; we have a long day ahead of us." I kissed him and turned back around to finish getting ready for bed.

Edward placed both hands on my shoulders as he leaned in to kiss one side. "You mean everything to me. Those women are all in the past. None of them can hold a candle to you, Isabella."

I grinned at him through the reflection placing one hand on top of his. "I'm fine. Go, get undress."

He kissed me through my hair and walked into the closet.

As I watched him get undress, I thought, "Mine." But didn't realize that I said that out loud until I heard him.

"Damn right!" He smirked peeking out.

-TD-

"I'm sorry for last night. I'm not sure what came over me. It was just the thought of that woman's hands on you..."

Edward looked over the paper that he was reading. "Like I said. No one compares to you."

"I know...it's just...lately it seems that we keep running into a lot of your old flames."

He sat his paper down. "In the past, in hindsight, I wish I had kept my relationships outside of the business."

"Me too."

He got up and sat next to me as he began to nuzzle my neck and said, "This side of you is turning me on."

"Really, Cullen."

He bit my neck. "Shall we go to the bedroom and discuss this further?"

I closed my eyes as his hands slid between my thighs. That's when the pilot came over the intercom advising us that we would be landing shortly.

I smiled turning my head towards his. "Looks like you've been blocked."

He chuckled darkly. "He can circle this plane until I'm done fucking my wife."

"Future wife."

"Whatever. That ass is mine with or without a legal document."

I bit my lower lip, then laughed as the ding of the fasten seatbelt sign echoed throughout the cabin before our flight attendant advised us to buckle up for landing.

Edward growled and begrudgingly leaned back as we both snapped in.

-TD-

It's as beautiful as I remembered. Turtle Island was the perfect setting for our wedding. It was small and private, and that was something we needed lately.

Edward would occasionally have paparazzi following the billionaire bachelor. It was even more so when the scandal with Esme came to light. But the moment the news hit that one of the most eligible bachelors in the world was getting married, they started coming out of the woodwork. The first few weeks were insane, but as time went on and more details were made available things died down. We would have an occasional straggler or two sniffing around. Our wedding was going to be an exclusive for one of the society magazines, and that seemed to squash the remaining paparazzi.

Alice knew most of them, from her celebrity type lifestyle. And we used a few of them to create "buzz" for the hotels. Anonymous tip-offs here and there created free publicity, and Alice knew how to use it to her advantage for the hotels she now oversaw.

Edward and I had rented out the entire resort on the island for our family and guests. We would be staying on the adjacent island. It was only accessible by boat, and exclusively private with only our residence on the entire island. It was perfect.

After the wedding, we would be spending our honeymoon there for four weeks. We both would have to take a few conference calls, yet we planned to unplug for as long as possible.

-TD-

The candles illuminated the banquet room, with the ocean providing a breathtaking backdrop. Our wedding was simple, yet elegant. The ceremony site overlooked a cliff with the sunset providing a breathtaking view. The actual ceremony was kept short. We had a six piece ensemble, and a harpist that played Pachelbel's Canon in D as I walked down the rose petaled aisle.

Edward looked breathtaking in his tuxedo, and he mentioned several times how incredible beautiful I looked in my long, silk, form-fitting, white strapless dress. The look in his eyes proved to me that I made the right choice in the selection of my wedding dress.

If one looked around the reception, there wasn't one thing that stood out. Yet, every detail had been analyzed from the color of the flowers to the design on the sterling silverware. The forks that people were using to eat had taken thirty minutes to choose. The blue and green colored lights hidden behind the white drapes were analyzed and positioned so that it would perfectly enhance the ballroom with the perfect illuminated hue.

The countless hours of planning and organizing came down to approximately four hours and twenty minutes.

-TD-

As we dined on fresh exotic seafood complemented by the best tasting grass-fed steaks, Edward leaned over and whispered if he had been correct about eloping, I wanted to slap him. Although, he was right, all of this could have been achieved in New York. He had wanted the wedding there, and leave this place for us. But, the moment we had started talking about wedding venues, this place kept coming to mind.

I didn't want anything large or grand, just our family and closest friends. My father walked me down the aisle, and Sue was able to see Edward get married. She mentioned several times that she never would have guessed this day would come. Sue sat next to Esme, primarily to keep her in line. I wasn't thrilled when Edward said he had invited her. I was more so when she had accepted. But, she was Edward's biological mother. Alice and Rose were my matron and maid of honor, respectively and even Carlisle had a part in the ceremony. He too made sure Esme didn't ruin our day.

All in all, our wedding day went without any major hitches, and I, for one, was ready to start my honeymoon. As far as finally being Mrs. Edward Cullen…that was the best thing of all.

-TD-

"Mmmm. You seem better?" Edward whispered.

We were on week two of our honeymoon.

"Why wouldn't I? You're now Mr. Isabella Swan." I chuckled.

He growled, then latched onto my nipple, biting harder than normal as my back arched while I grabbed hold of his hair pulling. "Ahhhh!"

He released it and kneeled in front of me stroking his cock slowly as I watched. My mouth began to water as my sex started to pulsate. I watched as his thumb slid across the tip spreading his pre-come down his shaft. My heart sped up as I sat up leaning against the headboard watching as he pleasured himself in front of me. "Open your legs." He commanded, and they instantly spread open like wings.

He stared at my dripping pussy as he continued to stroke himself. My hand instantly sought relief as I started to circle my clit. Edward narrowed his hooded eyes, and his stare alone caused my heart to skip. The intensity in his stare was overwhelming, but when he leaned forward and pushed my hand aside with his free one, I exploded. He circled my clit with his thumb and then vigorously started rubbing over it. Both of his hands were rhythmically together as he proceeded to get us both off.

"Fuck yes!" I slid down until I was touching his shaft as his hand slammed down on top of my pussy as he fisted harder. The other hand added force to my pulsating nub and dangled me painfully on the edge.

"Please don't stop. Please don't stop. Please don't stop." I panted over and over again.

Nothing but groans fell out of his mouth as it flew open expressing incoherent moans.

"Fuuucckkk." I drew out as my hips moved up and down his shaft.

"Shit! Baby, you like that?"

"Yes!" I shouted as I pushed harder against him. "Edward...I need you inside me." My toes started to curl up, and a tingly sensation spread throughout my body. Fuck, seeing him touch himself...I pushed my open thighs harder against the bed. Begging him with my eyes and body to "Fuck me!"

"You want my cock, Isabella?"

I nodded as my back arched with the first orgasm. "Fuck...yes...yes...ahhh...fuuucckk!"

"That's it. Come all over me."

Shit! I couldn't stop. My body was convulsing and watching him kept it going. I slammed my eyes shut, but the sounds of his hands mixed in with my wetness and his cock was causing flashes of light behind my closed lids.

I screamed out. Thankful that we were the only two souls for miles. I let go and screamed louder than I had ever before. I then felt Edward's pleasure all over my stomach and pussy before I felt the bed shift.

Edward repositioned me as he shifted on top. Still semi-hard, something else that I loved about him. His stamina was exceptional.

The birds were singing around us as the waves crashed into the poles underneath. Our bedroom was open, along with the rest of the house. No need for walls when you're the only home on the island.

My mouth fell open, and eyes now wide as he slowly entered. The stretch and fullness was a pleasant welcome. We stared at each other as he started to move. This time was unhurried, as he grew harder. He was taking his time, and I loved feeling every inch of him as he moved in and out, rotating his hips just a tad. Teasing the right spots until I begged him for more.

"I need you. More."

He chuckled and continued to tease me just a bit too much. This only caused my need to grow.

"Cullen, fuck me like you mean it!"

He stared at me and then said, "Be careful what you wish for."

I squeezed my sex tighter around him as I wrapped my legs around his back drawing him in deeper.

"Mmmm. Harder." I whispered into his ear. "I want to feel you for days," I said before biting his lobe.

_That did it._

He paused before lifting up and then slammed down deeper.

"Fuuuccckkk!"

-TD-

Edward walked into the living area and asked, "Do you want to go for a boat ride, Mrs. Cullen?"

Edward's brow rose as he stared me down. He looked down at my laptop. "Can you give me fifteen minutes?" I asked.

"Only fifteen, Isabella."

"You're done with your call and now I have to rush?"

"My conference call ended early. I mentioned I was on my honeymoon."

I rolled my eyes, huffing out frustrated. "It's not like I want to finish this. I'd rather be in bed."

He strutted over, bending down so that we were now eye to eye. "I'd rather be feasting on a meal of Bella myself. Hurry up!" He kissed my nose and walked away stripping off his shirt and shorts until he was bare.

I lingered on his ass for a moment, then furiously started typing and instructed Jessica to handle the rest. I slammed my laptop shut and hurried into the bedroom stripping out of my clothes.

**********TD***********

* * *

><p>Well, that was a glimpse of their wedding and honeymoon. You all know it would have taken me at least five chapters to cover that entire honeymoon...just saying.<p>

This outtake was written as a thank you for those who voted and are voting for The Dress nominations. I'm still blown away by all of your support and wanted to thank you with this little outtake.

The Dress was awarded one of the Top Ten Favorite Fics completed in October 2014 at Twifictionrecs. And was also nominated for Favorite All Time Fic 2014 at TwiFicFanAwards**.**

Thank you again for voting. I posted the picspirations for this chapter over at the facebook group as well.

Cheers!


End file.
